END: The legend of Toby Ender: Ch. 10: War of the Worlds
Ah, dear traveler..This chapter seems to be the last..you should enjoy this one the best you can.. Ch. 10: War of the Worlds The whole group stood to face the majestic ruins of SIlver CIty, gleaming in white marble in the bright sunlight. Toby gazed towards the entrance, still holding Tamma's hand with a tight grip. "We finally made it..", James whispered in awe. Toby nodded, but quickly turned to face an injured Creeper King, standing from the dusty ground. Toby released Tamma's hand, unsheathed his sword, and quickly pointed it to the King's neck. Carlotta walked to stand behind him, while the King coughed vigourously, kneeling down. "Go..a-ahead, Ender-Child...finish me...I've seen the errors of my ways, and realized the horror I've brung to my people and the world..and my own daughter...", he began. She perked up and looked toward her father. "I...am truly sorry for the grief and torture I've caused you for all these years....". He closed his eyes, waiting for Toby to strike. Toby looked to Carlotta, who lowered his sword and looked intently at her dad. "He can live..we gotta get moving, remember? This is what we came for...", she growled, letting out a hiss. She threw on her hood, engulfing her bright red hair, walking to James, and pulling him by the hand towards the city. Tony, Sierra, and Tamma shrugged, and followed towards the city. Toby looked to the King, and helped him up. "I have my eye on you...C'mon. Let's go..". The two hurried to catch up with the group, heading into the gates of Silver City. James shivered at the sight of the many bones and skulls filling the streets of the city, and held tight to his bow and Carlotta's hand. Toby walked ahead at the front, grasping his sword. The many buildings soon became warped and purple, with many patches of Netherrack and Nether Brick soon engulfing the buildings, leading to a huge crater, deep in the heart of the city. Toby held out a hand to stop the group, peering inside, sword drawn. Inside, Tear quietly stood in front of the original portal, holding an iron sword in his hands with a determined expression. Many Zombie Pigmen busily hurried around, carrying many obsidian blocks and arranging them into the strange pattern of the first portal. "In a matter of minutes...this world will be claimed in the name of the Nether Region..and everthing is going to pl-", Tear began. 'CRASH!!!' A lone Pigman dropped an obsidian block, making an ominous echo throughout the crater. Tear took a strong grip on his sword, and whirled around, filled with rage. "YOU IMBECILE! THESE MATERIALS ARE EXPENSIVE! LOSING ONE WILL SET US BACK FARTHER THAN I INTENDED!", Tear screamed. He quickly stabbed the Pigman, kicking it away and leaving it to die in front of the other Pigmen. Back on the surface, all of the girls gasped, while the boys watched on, ready and itching to fight. James stood. "We're gonna need all the help we can get...I have an idea...", he whispered. He dashed off into the streets of Silver City once again. Toby and Carlotta looked to each other, confused. Tony suddenly nudged Toby. "Guys. Something's happening.", he told the group. They all looked back deep inside the crater. The Pigman was finally dead, laying in a pile of green and putrid blood, while the rest of the Pigman stood, fearful. Tear raised his dripping green sword. "See? THIS is what happens when you cross Tear Cinder, overlord of the Nether Region!", Tear began. He continued to rant on to his army, while James came running back, wielding his bow. "Well, what are you guys all waiting for? Get ready to fight! That's what we've came for, right?", he panted. Sierra looked up at him. "Where'd you go?", she asked. James turned. "Got some help...", he said quietly. He snaped his fingers quietly. Out of the buildings, houses and bunkers came bunches of skeleton soldiers, snapping on bones, twisting on heads, and grabbing up bows and ammo, until they all gathered up to an army of 120! The whole group stood, excitedly. James walked up to Toby, smiling. "Well, captain? Orders?", he asked. Toby turned to the army, then to the team, all wielding their weapons of choice and putting on armor, ready to fight, and to the crater. He put on his iron chestplate, and pulled out his sword. His eyes shimmered with a purple glow, and he began to fly once again, raidiating with a bright energy. "Charge....", he said. Tear had just began to finish his rage-written monologue deep in the crater. "We must complete this mission for the Nether Region's success, and if any one of you dieseased, disgusting, idiotic and completley intolerant fools keeps me from finishing my life's work, so help me, I'll-!!!". A purple blast energy was suddenly fired, smashing into the middle of the Pigman army, sending multiple groups of them flying, and causing damage to the portals. Tear whirled around to face Toby, arms crossed, eyes glowing, and smirking sarcastically. "Cool story, bro. Tell it again.", he stated before promptly sending a power-packed punch to Tear's face, sending him back into a portal frame. He leaned against the Obsidian, and stood with fire in his eyes. "YOU!!!!!! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOWWWW!!!!!", Tear screamed out to the Zombie Pigmen. With a squeal, the army charged towards Toby, who stood silently, and shot up a purple blast of energy into the sky. With a bright explosion, the skeletons charged, along with the rest of the team and the King, all releasing battle cries. With a smile, Toby dashed into the crowd of Zombie Pigmen, grabbing one, tossing his sword far into the city square, and whirling him around quickly before throwing him down into the Nether army. A huge shockwave ruptured, and blew back dozens of the pigs. Toby landed behind James, who began to shoot arrows all around, taking down multiple Zombie Pigmen. Toby dropped down, and began to slice and hack at the pigs, killing many. Sierra flew above, releasing sharp slices of icicles down on the army, and flying down to meet Tony, frezzing the ground below him. He rolled into a large group, knocking down and flattening many, then grabbed two, and whirled around, sending them into opposite sides of the crater, causing a rock slide which crushed even more Nether soldiers. Tamma and Carlotta sat on top of a portal, with Carlotta tossing many concencrated explosions at the warriors below, while Tamma chopped helplessly away at the portal with her axe. "How's it coming?", Carlotta asked. Tamma shook her head furiously. "It's not helping at al-!", she began. 'SNAP!!!'. The axe broke, shattering into many pieces and leaving only the tip intact. Tamma cursed to herself, picked up the tip and looked around. "I need one of our pickaxes..and another weapon!", she yelled. She looked around, and spied a golden sword on another portal. She quickly jumped over each portal, trying to reach the sword, catching Tear's eye. "Get down from there, you overworld scum!!!", he yelled. He opened his mouth, and quickly released a large fireball, directed at Tamma! She gasped, and sprinted faster for the sword, as the fireball came into her proximity. "Almost there!!!!", she exclaimed. With a hard reach, she caught it, hanging on the edge of the portal. But she couldn't jump down...Zombie Pigs nipped and bit at her feet. Her gaze suddenly filled with the light of the fireball, and she screamed with fear. Toby heard this scream, and whirled around to face Tamma and the fireball. "NO!!!", Toby shrieked. With a huge shockwave that knocked down James, and many Zombie PIgmen, he dashed at top speeds for Tamma, catching her hip, and pulling her up and out of the way of a deafening explosion that rocked the crater and shut down one portal. Tear growled with fury as Toby and Tamma soared above the crater. "You crazy idiot..", Toby told Tamma. Tamma smiled. "I was gonna tell you the same..", she whispered back. She held the sword and looked down at the battle below, and back at Toby. "I need a pick. My axe broke.", she said sadly. Toby's expression sadened. "Oh...I'm sorry, T..", Toby told her quietly. Tamma shook her head. "It's fine..I'm not gonna forget my boyfriend's gift...". She pulled out the tip and smiled. Toby smiled, but an explosion rocked the portal, blowing up skeletons and Pigmen alike. Toby pulled out his diamond pick and handed it to Tamma. "Get to Carlie and and get those portals destroyed, alright?", Toby explained. Tamma nodded, and promptly kissed Toby's cheek. "Be careful?", she asked quietly. Toby nodded with a grin. "Yes, ma'am.". He dashed down, dropping Tamma down to the portals below, and dashing back into the battle. Tear growled, rubbing his face. "The Ender-Child ruined EVERYTHING!", he thought. "I need to get out of this pit...". He sprinted through the Pigmen quickly, knocking them down and stabbing a few with his sword. Toby whirled around after punching a Pigmen and breaking his sword to see Tear dashing to get away. "No, you don't pudgy!", he yelled. He dashed into the sky, tackling Tear and flying up into the air with him. "You're not getting away this time, you little-", Toby began. Tear quickly opened his mouth,shooting a fireball directly into Toby's face! "GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!", he shrieked. He was completley blind! Flying down, Toby dived down into the battle, crashing into the dirt in from of the main portal and scraping his leg hard against the coarse ground. Toby cursed out loudly and grasped his leg and eyes. Toby felt blood seep from his leg and the warmth of the burn that took away his sight. Carlotta gasped. "Toby!", she cried. Toby stood weakly, but quickly kneeled down, taking the pain of the cut. Tear rose, picking up his sword once again, and pointing it at Toby with a burning anger. "After weeks and week and weeks......It's finally come to this...give up...you can't win this time..", he growled. His sword was raised high into the air. "Goodbye, Ender-Child..". Toby's expression darkened, and he jumped up into Tear's stomach, knocking the sword out of his hands. "The name's TOBY ENDER!!!!", Toby screamed out. The two flew back, straight into the into the main Portal! Both armies and the team stopped their fighting to watch in horror as their leaders disappeared into the ominous, purple void....... Hey, Minecrafters! This chapter is SO FREAKING LATE, I know. But it's finally out! Pt. 1 of the Season Finale of END! Stay tuned for the final episode of Season 1 coming soon! :D May the blocks be with you! Category:Chapter/Episode